<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>is he blind or is he ignorant by eЯgo (d1onysus)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052678">is he blind or is he ignorant</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/d1onysus/pseuds/e%D0%AFgo'>eЯgo (d1onysus)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Character Study, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Tony Needs a Hug, follows the canon plot of the movies, i wish this man had a better time, kinda just me rambling again, poem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:54:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/d1onysus/pseuds/e%D0%AFgo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>his death becomes the only thing he<br/>craves.<br/>the only thing that is <br/>constant.</p><p>there is not much to do, <br/>to think,<br/>to be,<br/>to fuck,<br/>and so he <br/>decays.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>no relationship is really brought up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>is he blind or is he ignorant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>the stars dance for him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the sea sings for him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the sky and the clouds make love as he’s </span>
</p><p>
  <span>born.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>and yet he does not see,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>because his eyes are closed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he watches</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he closes his eyes and,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>prays.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he doesn’t exist,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he doesn’t live.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>instead, he dies</span>
</p><p>
  <span>over and over, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>again and again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>his death becomes the only thing he</span>
</p><p>
  <span>craves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the only thing that is </span>
</p><p>
  <span>constant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>there is not much to do, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>to think,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>to be,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>to fuck,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and so he </span>
</p><p>
  <span>decays.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he does not see</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the opportunities,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the future,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>fate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>because his eyes are closed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he rots, from the outside in</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he becomes the face of</span>
</p><p>
  <span>a movement</span>
</p><p>
  <span>of death,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>of war,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>of the future. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he does not see what lies ahead for him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>in a desert,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>in another country,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>in a cave,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>trapped with another man without</span>
</p><p>
  <span>family,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>purpose,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and hope. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he does not see</span>
</p><p>
  <span>because his eyes are closed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he is </span>
</p><p>
  <span>in casinos </span>
</p><p>
  <span>in bars</span>
</p><p>
  <span>in strip clubs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he is </span>
</p><p>
  <span>in everyone’s legs</span>
</p><p>
  <span>in the newspaper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>in no one’s thoughts</span>
</p><p>
  <span>or well wishes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he is</span>
</p><p>
  <span>in limbo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>this, he sees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>his eyes slowly open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he goes to a country </span>
</p><p>
  <span>where innocents die </span>
</p><p>
  <span>for the greater good</span>
</p><p>
  <span>with his weapons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he goes </span>
</p><p>
  <span>and gives the government </span>
</p><p>
  <span>more ammunition.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>and then,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>because fate is a </span>
</p><p>
  <span>fickle mistress,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he lies in the dirt, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>his eyes half-open,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>shrapnel from a bomb </span>
</p><p>
  <span>making its way to</span>
</p><p>
  <span>his (non-existent) heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he laughs when he wakes with a </span>
</p><p>
  <span>man elbow deep in him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he laughs when he sees the cameras,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the car battery hooked to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he stops laughing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>only</span>
</p><p>
  <span>when his head is submerged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he knows he would have continued,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>but they have robbed him of </span>
</p><p>
  <span>everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>even his breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the cycle</span>
</p><p>
  <span>continues.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>round and round.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he feels like sisyphus,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wake up,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he screams as,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>his creations turn on him,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>as comrades stake him,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>betray him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>wake up,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he screams hoarsely, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>in vain,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>as his world crumbles and falls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he’s on another planet, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>surrounded by those who once loved him, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>once trusted him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he opens his eyes and laughs as he sees, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>sees his future written in </span>
</p><p>
  <span>the stones of fate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>there is no </span>
</p><p>
  <span>merriment</span>
</p><p>
  <span>no woe</span>
</p><p>
  <span>as he saves the </span>
</p><p>
  <span>universe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>there is a</span>
</p><p>
  <span>numbness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he leaves</span>
</p><p>
  <span>his blood,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>his family, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>his future.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>his eyes open,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>maybe they were better closed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hii ^_^</p><p>im addicted to emoticons now yay.</p><p>but this is just kind of a rambling, i started this after reading some richard siken and uh, i hope it turned out comprehensible.</p><p>i wrote this like months ago, and idk i just finished it and idk how i feel abt it, but its not negative feelings so i think i did well. im just, kinda drained today, from having to pretend to be ok for my parents and then being therapy for some online friends and then having my dreams crushed bcs my parents dont want me to move away, like the only reason i want to go to another country is bcs of them. i just hate them, like can i do what i want to do for once??</p><p>but yeah, then i feel guilty, bce they're humans too but like then idc bcs they chose to have me and i didn't choose to be born or anything so they need to stop gaslighting me for everything i do. fuck sofkdjsfh i HATE THEM.</p><p>any1 wanna adopt me? like fr i will go insane if i have to live with them any longer, AND THEN ON TOP OF THAT I TRIED TO MAKE MY MOM NOT HOMOPHOBIC AND SHE GOT SO MAD?? LIKE?? </p><p>hate my parents :DDD</p><p>ily if ur still reading, pleaksekj this was a rant deadass.</p><p>thank you for reading, and leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>